


Shifting

by Multifandom_10



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Galaxy Quest (1999), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time Shifting, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10
Summary: My journey of Shifting
Relationships: None





	Shifting

Today was the day I tried shifting for the first time.

It was very exciting for me until I laid down on my floor and started to count day from 100. I was unsure if it was going to work. of course I was trying to think about Asgard, but my mind wanted to think about Hogwarts. It wanted me to think about my life with Severus Snape... and the other slytherins too. 

This of course is only the beginning to this adventure


End file.
